The Valentines Day Disaster
by CarrotAppleOrangeGross
Summary: A Valentine's Day dance is happening at Bloor's, and Manfred is changing right before Zelda's eyes. She needs to find a way to stop this dance, and to save her friend/crush before it is too late. I hope everyone enjoys :)
1. Chapter 1

When Zelda Dobinski walked into Bloor's, she felt as though she had stepped in an alternate universe. The Bloor's that she was currently standing in the corridor of, was not the same Bloor's that she knew and loved.

She shook her head with confusion, and slight anger, as her eyes darted from pink heart, to red heart, to all the little cupids that were plastered on the walls.

What was the meaning of this? She wondered as she ventured further into the building, with a bit of hestitence.

She stopped short, and her eyes flooded with red hot fury, when she caught sight of a flyer on the wall. She ripped off the flyer, and brought it up close to her face, grinding her teeth together as she read it.

 **Valentine's Day Dance**

 **Feb 14th**

 **Admission is Free for All Sixth Formers**

 **Five Pounds for All Other Students**

 **Everyone is Allowed to Attend, Unless They Have Detention**

Zelda crumpled up the piece of paper in her hand and growled.

She threw the wadded ball on the corridor floor, and stamped on it for good measure.

A Valentine's Day dance at Bloors? Zelda shook her head, causing her stringly black hair to fly out around her. She couldn't believe it. Bloor's never put much stock in the Holidays, and now they were throwing a dance?

Zelda stamped on the ball again, and was about to chuck it at a passing first year with her telekentic power, when the door to the Drama department opened, and Manfred walked out hand in hand with Lydia Pieman.

Zelda's cheeks heated up at the sight of them, and she clenched her jaw together. It became apparent to her why Bloor's was throwing a Valentine's Day dance. It was obvious the way Manfred hung onto Lydia's every word, like a desperate puppy, so much unlike how he usually was.

Zelda couldn't understand what Manfred even saw in the ugly little rat. She wasn't even endowed, and her personality was so lackluster, that she would have rather watched paint dry than associate with her.

To add insult to injury, she wasn't even that good of an actress, yet Manfred always wanted to pick her for the lead. Heck, Zelda would have even picked that bratty annoyance Olivia over Lydia.

Speak of the devil...

Olivia came rushing out of the drama department, and nearly took a tumble on her much too high heels. Today her hair was green and pink, and it made Zelda think of watermelons.

Behind Olivia, Damian Smerk came following, he was muttering something under his breath, that Zelda couldn't quite understand.

"Hey, did you hear about that stupid dance?" questioned Damian, stopping short behind her.

Zelda whipped around, and narrowed her dark eyes at him. Normally, she wouldn't even dream of talking to any puny first years, however, Damian wasn't half bad, and she did need someone to rant with about the dance.

"Yea, it's obvious that the reason this dance is happening is because Manfred has it bad for Lydia."

Zelda rolled her eyes, and glanced back over at the duo, they were still chatting up a storm, and Lydia was twirling a finger in her ratty blonde hair. She watched them for a few more moments, before turning back to Damian with a sigh.

"Look, we have to find a way to stop this dance from happening," said Zelda, tapping her chin with a long thin finger.

A smirk ran across Damian's face, and he nodded.

"Leave it to me, all the girls are going to be crying," he cackled, rubbing his pudgy hands together.

"So it's settled then, operation Take the Dance Down is in affect," smiled Zelda. "Meet me outside at lunch."

With that, she turned around, with her purple cape flowing behind her, and went to her first class, Maths. She couldn't help but to smile as she entered the room. Most students hated Maths, and would never even dream of smiling at the prospect of having to attend such a vile class. Zelda however, loved the subject. It all made sense to her, and though she'd never let Manfred know, it was like a puzzle to her, a puzzle that she enjoyed figuring out.

Despite her love for Maths, she still couldn't shake the fact that Manfred was changing right before her very eyes, and all for some dumb girl.

She shook her head and dug her pencil down her on her paper, causing the granite tip to break off, she needed a plan, and she needed one fast.


	2. Chapter 2

When Zelda emerged from the Maths classroom, her brows furrowed together, and she scowled when she saw a group of students doing the Cha Cha Slide right in the middle of the corridor.

Where was Manfred? She wondered, he would not put up with any of this foolishness. At least, the Manfred she knew wouldn't.

She surveyed the area around her, but the Head Boy was nowhere to be seen.

He's probably off with that wretch Lydia Pieman. She grumbled internally to herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

She clenched her fists, and set her jaw, as her mind recalled the image from earlier. Lydia was ruining Manfred, she was turning him into a generic male clone of all the other lame guys at this school. Manfred had a fire about him, something inside him that no one else had, and Lydia was zapping that out. She was extinguishing that fire that Zelda adored so much.  
Zelda shook her head, and continued her journey to English, she knew that rather than just thinking about Manfred and Lydia, she would have to do something about it. She couldn't wait to discuss it with Damian when lunch rolled around.

A thought then grew in her brain, what if she and Damian weren't the only ones who weren't happy with this dance? Maybe she could find more people who weren't happy about this. Surely there had to be others right? It couldn't be just the two of them.

She felt slightly cheered up as she walked into the English classroom, maybe just maybe, this dance would not go on, and Manfred could be saved!

In English, they read The Gift of the Magi, however, Zelda wasn't paying any attention. Her attention was focused on other more important things.

Only one more class. Zelda thought to herself, gathering up her books after the bell rang for History.

On the way to the classroom, Zelda was blocked by two people arguing in the corridor. When she got closer, she saw that these people were Asa and Dorcas.

"I am going to escot Belle to the dance," said Asa, crossing his arms over his chest and furrowing his brows together.

"No, she likes me more, besides, you won't even be human at the dance, it happens at NIGHT!" cried Dorcas, stomping her foot on the ground.

Zelda gasped, and backed away. She couldn't believe her ears! Even sensible people like Asa and Dorcas were going mental over this dance!

When she turned a corner, she was met with more people talking about the dance, it was two girls in music discussing who they wanted to bring as their dates.

"Lysander is pretty cute," said one of the girls. Zelda couldn't help but to scoff, Lysander was the best friend of Tancred, the biggest thorn in her side.

"Yea, but I heard he has a girlfriend who doesn't attend this school," said the other.

"Pity."

Zelda couldn't take their stupid girly conversation any longer, so she used her powers of telekinesis to mess up their perfectly styled hair.

"Jerk!" cried one of the girls, as she frantically tried to smooth down her hair.

"Yea, you endowed people think you own this school!" cried the other one.  
Zelda snorted, and sent them her meanest glare. The first girl burst into tears, and she ran off crying, with her other friend at her heels.

"You're late, if you're not going to bother showing up on time, than you might not bother showing up at all!' Mr Pope yelled, his whole face turning red, when Zelda popped into the classroom just a few minutes late.

Zelda cringed, and backed up out of the classroom, even though she was a friend of Manfred's, and could get out of detention a lot, some of the teachers still reprimanded her.

As she walked down the corridor a bit, to sit down, she noticed Charlie Bone and his friends canoodling in a corner. Probably up to no good. She thought to herself.

She crept closer, to get a hear of what they were saying.

"Ollie Sparks," said Charlie. Zelda narrowed her eyes, they were still going on about that? Didn't they ever give up?

Zelda suddenly felt a breeze in her hair that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She looked in the direction of the wind, and saw Tancred standing looking angry, and his yellow her was cackling with electricity.

"Why are you eavesdropping on us, Zelda?" demanded Tancred as his eyes blazed with fury.

"Why are you not in class?" retorted Zelda, staring down the storm bringer.

"That is none of your business, and we could ask you the same thing," said Charlie.

Zelda narrowed her cold dark eyes at him, how dare he, or any of them, talk to her this way! She was their superior! Besides, she was already in a bad mood, and these guys were just making it worse.

"Well, I heard you talking about Ollie Sparks, and guess what? You're never going to get him back," she taunted, turning her gaze to Lysander, "Your attempts at trying were burned to the ground."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Zelda was flung into the air by a strong gust of wind. She squeezed her eyes shut, as the wind roared in her ears, and her stomach twisted up. After what seemed like forever, she finally landed all the way on the other end of the corridor.

"I'll get you back for this, Torsson," she growled to herself, as she stood up and smoothed out her hair and shirt.

Now she had two goals, to stop this dance, and to get even with Tancred Torsson.

* * *

 _AN: Do you guys think I just add in other people's POVs or just keep Zelda's? Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Guest: Thank you :) I am glad you like it. I might do Lydia's POV, but I'm not sure if I know much about her to actually do her POV. All I really know is that she is in drama, unendowed, and that Manfred may or may not have a thing for her. Anyway, again, thank you for your review :)_

* * *

When lunch finally rolled around, Zelda wasted no time with eating. She walked back a few paces in the lunch line, and quickly spotted Damian. He was chatting it up with two other first years in drama. Zelda sighed, and reluctantly walked over to him, reminding herself that she would need all the people she could get if she wanted to stop this dance.

"Come on," said Zelda, grabbing Damian around his pudgy bicep when she reached him.

"Now? I want to eat first," said Damian with an annoyed frown.

Zelda let out a sigh, and tightened her grip on Damian's bicep. The boy winced, but he said nothing, he just glared.

"Come now, it won't hurt you to miss a meal, or five," said Zelda, saying the last part her breath.

"Fine," relented Damian with a sigh.

"Good."

Zelda led Damian out into the garden, which wasn't actually a garden, but just a square of grass. Mr Weedon was there, he was trimming some trees. He paid no mind to the pair though, other than giving them a small grunt, and a glare, before returning to his work.

"So, any plans?" asked Zelda, sitting on a piece of rock.

"No, and it's hard for me to think on an empty stomach," grumbled Damian, resting his chin in his hands.

Zelda clenched her fists together, she was tempted to fling Damian across the garden, but she composed herself, he could still be useful.

"You better think of something fast, because if this dance does happen, I'm going to tell everyone you have a crush on Olivia Vertigo!" threatened Zelda.

Damian's face paled, and he stood up,

"T-That's not true!" he cried, clenching his fists together.

"Maybe not, but who is going to know that?" cackled Zelda, knowing that she had Damian right where she wanted him. She now knew that he would do anything she asked of him, and it was just perfect.

"Fine, I'll think of a way to stop the dance, anything else you need?" asked Damian with defeat. However, there was a look of hatred in his eyes. Zelda decided to ignore it, he was much too valuable to completely push away.

"Actually, there is something, find out if Lydia has any allergies or something," said Zelda.

Damian's eyes widened with shock, and he shook his head,

"You don't mean to kill her, do you?" he asked.

"No, no, I just want to humiliate her a little," said Zelda with a wave of her hand. On the inside however, she was imagining Lydia lying on her death bed, too weak to move, and wishing for the end become. The thought almost made her smile, but she composed herself.

"Okay, anything else?" asked Damian.

Zelda thought for a minute, she might could use him to get dirt on Tancred, but she wasn't so sure. Bone's crew didn't really trust Damian, so that was probably out of the question.

"Nope, but if I think of something, I'll let you know."

With that, Zelda turned on her heel, and walked back onto the school. Hopefully, she would still have enough time to eat. When she walked into the cafeteria. She saw Manfed and Lydia in there. Lydia was sitting on Manfred's lap, and she was playing with his ponytail.

Zelda clenched her fists, and set her jaw. Her heart began to pound in her chest, and hot tears of anger and sadness pricked her eyes. She couldn't, she wouldn't, believe what she was seeing. How could Manfred let someone touch him like that? Especially someone who wasn't even endowed? It didn't make sense to her.

"Zelda, what are you doing in here?" demanded a cold voice.

Zelda let out a small gasp, and looked up, she saw Manfred glaring daggers at her.

"I, uh, I came to get some food," said Zelda, wringing her hands together, as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Why weren't you here with the rest of the people?" asked Manfred. He was standing up now to his full height of six feet two inches.

"I was doing other things," said Zelda, hoping that Manfred wouldn't care that she didn't alliterate.

"Okay, but next time eat with the group," said Manfred with a relenting sigh.

"Yes Manfred," said Zelda, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. It felt like her heart was being torn in two. Not only was Manfred turning into a googly-eyed phony, but he was also treating Zelda like just another student, and not one of his friends. She quietly wiped a tear away, hoping that no one saw, as she walked out of the cafeteria, no longer having an appetite.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I realised on the last chapter, I used a wrong word, I meant elaborate, not alliterate._

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Manfred walked into the dark and dreary attic, where his great grandfather Ezekiel Bloor was sitting in his wheelchair.

"Have you considered letting someone clean up here?" grumbled Manfred, pulling cobwebs out of his hair.

"And let everyone see my secrets up here? I think not," said Ezekiel indignantly.

"Now sit down, Boy," he said, waving his hand at a chair in the corner of the room.

Manfred sat down, feeling slightly annoyed at being treated like a child, but he said nothing.

"How is it going with the Pieman girl?" asked Ezekiel clasping his hands together over the rug on his lap.

"It's going well Great grandfather, I have her right where I want her," chuckled Manfred as he twirled his pencil bar mustache.

"Stop that foolishness Manfred, you are a Bloor, not a stupid French villain," Ezekiel said with a sigh.

"Sorry Great grandfather," blushed Manfred, and he stopped stroking his stache.

Ezekiel rolled his hard black eyes before speaking again.

"I'm glad to hear that, you know how wealthy her family is right? You can't afford to let her slip through your grasp!" thundered Ezekiel. Manfred knew that if he wasn't paralysed, then he probably would have stood up.

"Yes, I know," Manfred said with a sigh. He hated that it was up to him to do this, he didn't even like Lydia. She was super annoying, and flakey, plus she wasn't endowed. Not only that, but he had eyes for another.

"Good, now begone with you," said Ezekiel, waving him away.

"Yes Great grandfather," sighed Manfred.

He was sure to avoid to cobwebs this time, as he made his way down the narrow, steep staircase.

"Oh hey Manny!" exclaimed Lydia, running up to him with her curly blonde hair flowing out around her.

"Hi," said Manfred, mustering up a small smile. In reality, he wanted nothing more than to smite this annoyance.

"So, I was thinking, that you'd look super fetching with short hair," giggled Lydia.

Manfred let out an involuntary gasp, and put his hands to his head. He would never dream of cutting off his luscious locks! It was just not to be debated.

"Come on Manny, how can we be a couple if you can't even compromise on the littlest things?" pouted Lydia.

"I'll think about it," relented Manfred, trying to hide the growl in his voice. If a lot of money wasn't on the line, he probably would have told Lydia off, and then hypnotised her for good measure.

"Great! I better get going now!" exclaimed Lydia, jumping up and kissing him on the cheek.

"About time," muttered Manfred under his breath, wiping his cheek once Lydia was out of ear shot.

He then stepped into the King's Room, and once again, he saw Charlie Bone staring at the picture of the King.

"Stop staring at that picture, Bone, you're never going in there!" he said, as he did everyday.

"I wasn't Manfred," lied Charlie.

"Yes you were, but whatever, I have more important things to worry about," said Manfred, taking his seat in between Asa and Zelda.  
Zelda glanced at him slightly, before looking away. Manfred guessed that she was probably still mad at him for lecturing her in the cafeteria.

As for his other friend, he was acting total nutter.

Asa, Dorcas, and Belle were all canoodling and discussing what they were wearing to the dance. Apparently, they had all agreed to go together, and were all now friends again.

"Hush it!" thundered Manfred, slamming his hands on the desk. "No one cares about the bloody dance!"

"Whoa, what's the matter? Did Lydia dump you?" snarled Zelda.

"No, but all I've been hearing is the dance this, the dance that, what should I wear, who should I take?" mocked Manfred in a high pitched voice.

"If you're so bothered by this, then why did you want to have this stupid dance in the first place?" demanded Zelda, standing up with her hands on her hips, as her eyes locked furiously into Manfred's.

"Just sit down," growled Manfred.

"No!" yelled Zelda, sending a book flying across the room, before storming out.

"Whoa," gasped Billy, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Manfred turned to glare at him.

"What are you louts all staring at? Get to work!" he screeched as he plopped down on his seat.

He didn't understand what Zelda's problem was, surely she wasn't THAT mad about a teeny tiny lecture was she?

"Hey, where's Tancred?" he then asked, noticing that the storm boy was nowhere to be seen.

In fact, as he scanned the area, he saw that Lysander and Gabriel were missing as well.

"Alright Bone, give it up, where are your friends?" demanded Manfred, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know Manfred," said Charlie with a shrug. Manfred narrowed his eyes at him, he was lying he was sure of it.

"Very well then," he finally relented with a sigh, because he had no way of proving if he was lying or not. He supposed he could try hypnotising him into telling him the truth. However, the last time he tried to hypnotise Charlie, it failed miserably.

The rest of the class went by without anymore mishaps, and when he walked out of the King's room, Manfred saw something that almost made his eyes pop out of his head. Lydia Pieman was lying dead on the floor!


End file.
